Electric Shock
by BeggarsCan'tBeChoosers
Summary: The interesting things you can do with an electric shock pen. PWP, Gauken AU, Canada/Prussia. Yes in that order. Enjoy C:


"Hey Gilbert, do you have a pen?" Gilbert looked up to see Matthew half turned in his seat, looking at him apologetically; holding up an empty biro. The albino grinned and rummaged in his pencil case, tugging out a slim, shiny silver pen. He handed it to the blonde sat in front of him, trying to hide his smirk by looking back down at his work. "Thanks, Gilbert." Mattie's voice was soft and grateful, and Gilbert frowned, suddenly feeling a little guilty.

"Mattie-" He began, but was cut off by a sharp yelp, then a clatter as the pen fell to the floor. He winced a little. The blonde turned back towards him, eyes teary and betrayed. "I'm-"

"Save it." Matthew hissed, turning back to face the front, his shoulders hunched defensively. Gilbert sighed, and went back to doodling chicks on his notebook.

"But why would you do something like that in the first place?" Despite numerous (if slightly vague and inefficient) apologies, Matthew was still cross with Gilbert. Well, perhaps 'cross' was an understatement. He'd refused to look at the German for the entire rest of the afternoon… And now they were heading to detention. An entire hour with just the two of them. Normally, Gilbert would be smirking and making lewd suggestions, but not today. Today, he was trying to stop a certain Canadian from being mad at him…

"I- I'm sorry." He sighed. Mattie turned to look at him at last, a shocked expression in place.

"W-what, eh?" He blinked. "D-did you just… Was that…?"

"Ja, ja_,_ I just apologised." Gilbert scowled. "Don't get used to it. Now are you going to accept it?" Matthew frowned again.

"I- I don't know, Gilbert... It's not that it hurt, per say, it's just that I'm upset you'd think it was a funny idea, eh…"

"I'm sorry, liebling." Gilbert repeated, taking Mattie's hand. The blonde blushed, glancing around to check no-one was watching.

"You've said sorry twice in a row, eh. You must mean it." He smiled shyly, and Gilbert looked away, his cheeks a little flushed.

"I do." He muttered.

"Then I forgive you, eh." Mattie replied, smiling blissfully as he rested his head on the other boy's shoulder. "There's just one thing…" Smirking a little, he shoved the surprised albino into the wall, face first, holding his wrists firmly behind his back and sliding the shock pen under the hem of his shirt, pressing it against the skin. He expected the yelp, and giggled a little, pulling the device back before pressing it into Gilbert's back again. This time, he was startled by a poorly-stifled moan. "G-Gilbert?" He asked, hesitantly. The albino began to squirm against his hold, and Matthew pulled back the pen hurriedly, blinking in confusion. "Gil?"

"A-again." Gilbert panted. "_Bitte_, Mattie. Again."

"Oh." Matthew said, a soft noise of understanding and realisation, then stepped closer, pressing his body against the German's as he pushed the pen into his skin again. Gilbert writhed, moaning. Curious, Matthew slid his free hand around Gilbert's hip and under the hem of his shirt, before working it under the waistband of his trousers. He smirked a little at what he found. "This hard from just a little electric shock, Gilbie?" He purred, squeezing gently. Gilbert shuddered.

"Y-you're in no situation to j-judge, Herr 'Let's-use-m-maple-s-syrup-in-sex-Ludwig-will-never-even-n-notice-the-m-mess-on-the-sheets-and-why-don't-I-draw-m-maple-leaves-on-your-dick-in-p-permanent-m-marker-whilst-I'm-at-it?'." He muttered. Matthew frowned.

"Still coherent? We'll have to fix that, won't we?" He whispered seductively in Gilbert's ear, before kissing down his neck, until the collar of the older boy's school shirt got in the way. Matthew frowned, removing both his hands and stepping back. "Drop your pants, Gilbert, and undo your shirt whilst you're at it. Oh, and give me your tie."

"Fuck Mattie, when did you develop this power kink?" The albino asked, still a little short for breath as he shakily did as he was told. "And in the corridor, too? Won't the teacher be looking for us soon? I mean, you already got us one detention 'cos you couldn't keep it in your pants after Gym-"

"Gilbert, shut up, or I'll make you, eh." Matthew replied, blushing a little. "Besides, you were the one groping me."

"You look hot in Gym shorts." Gilbert shrugged, then yelped as the pen was pushed against his bare thigh, sending a sharp electric shock through his leg. "M-Mattie!"

"I told you to shut up, Gil." Matthew murmured calmly, slipping the shock pen into one of his pockets so he had both hands free to gag the albino with his own school tie. "Now I'm going to have to use _my_ tie to tie you up." He sighed, as if disappointed, easing the thin length of material from around his throat and knotting it firmly around his lover's wrists. Gilbert caught his breath.

"Scheiße Mattie-" His muffled protests turned to an elongated combination of whine and moan as Matthew took hold of him and stroked him firmly.

"No talking now, Gil. Incoherency, thank you." Matthew smirked. "You know how it feeds my ego when I manage to turn such _awesomeness_ into a panting, moaning mess, eh." He leant in to whisper in his ear. "Do your friends know that I top? Do Francis and Toni know that sweet, cute little Matthew Williamson, who wouldn't hurt a fly, the boy too shy to answer the register, owns your tight little German ass, eh?" He tightened his grip slightly as he spoke, still smirking.

"F-fuck, Mattie…" The albino whined again, struggling to make himself understood past the restraining length of cloth in his mouth.

"That was the idea, Gilbert." Matthew grinned, using his free hand to search his lover's blazer until he found what he was looking for. "You dirty little pervert, I bet you were just waiting for something like this to happen, weren't you?" He teased, waving the small bottle in front of the albino's flushed face. Gilbert muttered something that was mangled beyond comprehension by the gag. Matthew giggled, slicking his hand with the lube before dropping the bottle into his own pocket. "For later." He promised, biting gently at Gilbert's neck as he eased the first finger in. Gilbert shivered, a muffled agreement attempting to make its way out from behind the now-soaked tie. Matthew giggled again, the innocent sound at odds with his actions as he added another finger, scissoring them at an agonisingly slow pace. Gilbert wriggled, pressing back against the intrusion, attempting to force them to penetrate him deeper. He whined again, pleadingly. Matthew pulled the gag down slightly. "What do you want, eh?" He asked, innocently.

"Mattie, just fuck me." Gilbert demanded, panting. "Just do it."

"But you're not stretched yet." Matthew frowned, still playing innocent. "It might hurt…"

"I don't fucking care, Mattie, just stick your cock in me already and fuck me." He replied, crudely. Matthew laughed, unzipping his trousers and freeing himself from the constrains of his underwear.

"Naughty, naughty, Gilbie~" He teased, removing both his fingers. "You should wash your mouth out…" He reached up, grabbing a fistful of pale hair and tugging the albino's head back, then kissing him harshly. Gilbert whimpered, pushing his hips back against Matthew, who closed his eyes at the sensation.

"Mattie!" He whined. The blonde chuckled, positioning himself, but not entering his pleading lover.

"Say please, Gilbert." He breathed in the older boy's ear, his grip on Gilbert's hip tightening enough to leave bruises on the pale skin.

"_Please!_" Gilbert begged, desperately. Matthew smirked and pushed the gag back up, erasing his boyfriend's irritation at the move by slamming inside of him as hard and as fast as he could. Gilbert moaned loudly, suddenly grateful for the wall he was being pressed against as his knees gave out under him. The cold plaster and the hand on his hip as Matthew thrust into him, hard, seemed to be the only things holding him up. He pushed back against the blonde's forceful thrusts, still moaning frequently.

"A-ah… G-Gilbert, you're such a s-slut." Matthew panted, pulling his boyfriend's hair again. He sank his teeth into the exposed neck, then worked his way down and across Gilbert's shoulder, biting hard enough to leave angry bruises. Gilbert squirmed, trying to position himself so that Mattie would hit his prostate. The Canadian just smirked, pressing Gilbert harder against the wall so his cock was trapped between the cold plaster and his own body. The albino yelped at the pressure, short fingernails digging into his own palms, pulling against the tie. "A pain slut." Mattie added, carefully avoiding hitting Gilbert's prostate head on, instead attempting to just miss it each time. Gilbert whined again, the combination of the gag and the hard thrusts making him unable to fully articulate his pleas. "Let's see if I can make you come without even touching your cock, eh?" The blonde panted harshly in his lover's ear, before finally angling himself to slam into Gilbert's prostate. Still pulling the pale hair, he released Gilbert's hip from the grasp of his other hand, trusting in the pressure of his body to keep the albino in place, and reached into his pocket, pulling the small, innocuous pen out and pressing it, hard, into Gilbert's thigh. The German moaned loudly, his scream of his lover's name muffled by the soaking wet fabric in his mouth, and dug his nails deeper into his palms and coming, hard. Mattie smirked. "S-seems I can, eh?" He laughed, dropping the pen back into his pocket and moving both hands to hold Gilbert's hips tightly as he thrust harder than before, concentrating on taking his own pleasure. The albino squirmed against him as he continued to thrust, over-sensitive and tired. Mattie pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's abused neck, then rested his forehead against the pale shoulder in front of him as he sped up, thrusts becoming erratic as he approached his own climax. He pulled Gilbert's head back again and yanked the tie down before kissing him forcefully, plundering his mouth and muffling his moans in it as he came. He rested there for a moment, then pulled out and stepped back, knees shaky. He cleaned himself off with a tissue, staring unashamedly at his thoroughly dishevelled and clearly well-fucked lover.

"Can I have my pen back now, Mattie?" Gilbert asked as the Canadian, redressed, stepped forwards to retrieve his tie. He flexed his long, pale fingers, frowning at the little red nail-marks he'd made in his own palms, then reached down to collect his clothing, wrinkling his nose. "This is gross." He grumbled as he pulled his trousers back on.

"It's your own fault, eh." Matthew muttered, reaching a hand into his pocket to touch the electric shock pen. "And no." He smirked. "I think I'll keep it for another time, eh." Gilbert stared at him.

"Scheiße." He muttered, then glanced at his watch. "Do we have time for another round?"

**[A/N: Unoriginal!title is unoriginal. Unoriginal!setting is unoriginal. Unusual!pairing is unusual? Seriously guys, there needs to be more seme!Canada out there. With anyone. … . Well, you can blame my Canada over at Heta-REDCARPET on dA. Which you should totally join. Because it's epic. C:**

**But that's a tangent. Anyway. I RP as a masochistic slut!Prussia, and I have finally found myself a sadistic seme!Canada~ *rollshappily* **

**So this was born from a conversation I over-heard in my history class, about these boys discussing this electric shock pen one of them had, and talking about how it felt quite good when they pressed it to their hip, and then debating how it would feel if one of them stuck it up his arse… It was a little disturbing, but I somehow linked it back to masochistic slut!Prussia… And this was born C:**

**Long!Author's note is long… Seriously though, send me seme!Canda/Anyone. Writing or art. Anything. I neeeeeeeed it.**

**Finally,Ishouldstopwritingpronz.**

**Goodbye C: ]**


End file.
